Unchained Love
by Fangirl2313
Summary: Ezria fanfiction. What will happen if they make their relationship public? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Authors note:**

**Hi, this is my first story on fanfiction. I love reading fanfictions so I wanted to write one (or probably more) myself.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

"Dad please!"

"No Aria, don't expect me to understand or support this!" Byron replied, the anger slowly building within him.

"But dad I love him. I know what it looks like, but it's not like that! I love him and he loves me." His daughter answered, the first tears running down her cheeks.

"Well apparently you don't know how wrong this is because if you did you wouldn't have gotten into that relationship or however you want to call that... You are a teenager and he was your teacher Aria, that is disgusting!" Byron started yelling at his shocked daughter. How could he say something so cruel about his own daughter? Aria suddenly looked at her mother then at Ezra who both stood there their jaws slightly open thanks to Byrons commet. Ezra didn't say anything figuring it would be better not to come between them. As she looked back at Byron, she started yelling herself.

"Well if you say so, then you and Meredith were pretty disgusting yourse-" She couldn't even finish her sentence when she felt a hand slapping her in the face. But as she turned around with tears in her eyes, she saw that it was not her father but her mother who had slapped her. Tears started flooding down her face as Ezra immediately pulled her to his chest glaring at Byron. He tried to soothe her by telling her that evrything will be okay.

"I don't think you should stay here, would you like to come with me?" Ezra wispered into Aria's ear in order to prevent her parents from hearing it. However, as soon as he had finished his sentence, he felt two strong arms getting between him and his loved one.

"NO! You aren't taking my daughter anywhere! And I will make sure that the police keep you two apart." This time it was Ella who spoke, slightly surprising everyone since she wasn't the most authoritarian mother in the world. With these words she pulled out her phone and dialed three numbers which could only be one phone number.

"911, what is your emeregency?"Ezra could hear a woman's voice ask on the other line thanks to the silence that had overtaken the room.

"Uhm, here is a man at my house that harasses my daughter."

"What? Ezra isn't harassing me! He is my freaking boyfriend, why is that so hard to understand for you two?" Aria screamed as she heard how her mother put the situation.

"Ok ma'am, we will immediately send someone to your house." With that the phone call ended and Aria stood there watching her mother as she put her phone on the couch table before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Aria let's be realistic. You can tell us that he forced you. He will go to jail and he will never hurt you again. We can help you honey." Ella said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth, that Ezra were using Aria.

"Mom he isn't using me how many times do I have to repeat that so that you believe me?"

"Well the police will be here in a couple of minutes and then you two can tell them your little story." Byron stated looking at the two of them with a disappointed look on his face.

With that, Aria rushed to Ezra's side and pulled on his arm to drag him outside of the house.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked cofuesed as his girlfriend pushed him to the passenger seat of his car.

"Give me the keys, I am not going to let them take you away from me."

"Aria, that doesn't work."

"Ezra just give me these freaking keys" Aria started screaming again with glassy eyes. Ezra threw her his keys knowing that it wasn't the best idea to start a discussion at that moment. She opened the door and locked them again as soon as they were both seated. The last thing she saw before driving off was her father shouting at her to come back.

"What are we going to do now?" Ezra asked worried as Aria pulled into a sidewalk when they were sure that her parents hadn't followed them.

"I hnsetly don't know. But I couldn't stay thare and having the police arest you just because we love each other." Aria replied looking at the floor. Ezra took her hand in his running soft circles over her knuckles.

"Hey, it's going to be ok as long as we have each other everything will be ok. I am not going to let them break us apart. Not after evrything we went through." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I love you so much Ezra" Aria answered, her own face lighting up at the soft words of her boyfriend.

"I love you too Aria"

"So what do we do now? I honestly didn't really think when I ran to the car and drove away. I just imagined the police and you with handcuffs and ran." She confessed with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I thought so" Ezra replied with a soft chuckle "I would say first of all we switch places.

"Why? Am I such a bad driver?" Aria asked her voice sounding a little disappionted, but in the moment Ezra lokked her in the eyes, he knew that she was joking.

"Honestly? Yes, but I'll excuse that because you were a little upset."

"A little upset?" She raised her eyebrows at him "Ezra I am furious, I am happy I didn't drive through a red light and hit somebody!" she replied slightly giggling at her pretty honest answer.

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle as he unbuckled his seat belt and opening his door soon finding himself in the driver's seat where he felt a lot more comfortable. He grabbed the keys as he realised that he had no idea where to drive. He slowly turned to face Aria.

"So, where did you want to go?"

"My parents don't know where you live, do they?"

"No, I don't think so. How would they? The only person ever visiting me are you." He admited seeing a small smile spreading across Aria's face.

"Well then let's go there." She smiled leaning over to kiss Ezra softly on the lips. Their kiss got more passionate the longer it lasted so Aria pulled back reluctantly "I think we should continue this at you apartment."

"Definitely" Ezra replied hurriedly starting the engine driving off in the direction of his apartment.

**So, this is the first chapter! Please review and tell me if you like it and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next I am more than happy to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Authors note:**

**Hi, so this is the second chapter. Thank you for your support:-)**

Aria loosened Ezras grip around her waist to open the door. She was a little confused about who would to the appartment at 9 pm. She immediately thought about the possibility of it being her parents and hesitated to open the door. She imagined what would happen if it were her parents that stood on the other side of the door. After about a minute, she was torn out of her thoughts by the door flying open. Aria watched at her dad with a confused but in the mean time angry look in her eyes. Had he really dared just kicking in the door to Ezras apartment? But then she remembered the key she had left under the doormat. She turned her gaze to Ezra who was now awake and sat up in his bed the same confused and scared look in his eyes as his girlfriend. Byron looked over the tiny apartment, his eyes widening in shock as he saw Ezra sitting in his bed without any clothes on. Fortunately he had the sheets wrapped around his waist.

"Don't you dare touching my daughter ever again you pervert!" Byron started yelling at the naked man. Ezra reached for his boxers that were lying on the floor and put them on hurriedly under the bedsheets to prevent Byron from seeing him naked. The only person who wanted to see him like that was Aria- without the presence of her father of course. As he stood up from his bed, he felt a hand punching his jaw so hard that he fell backwards on the bed. Aria pulled her father away and went to her boyfriends side.

"Oh my god, are you ok? You need some ice, that looks really bad!"

"It's ok Aria, really." Ezra assured her even though his jaw looked quite bad.

"Aria Montgomery, you are going to pull away from that man, put on some real clothes and follow me to your home, where you will spend a lot more of your free time in the next time and much less time in here or with your friends." Byron stated as he looked her daughter up and down watching her outfit in disgust. She was only wearing panties and her favorite Hollis sweater she borrowed from Ezra.

"No, I am not going anywhere! I am taking Ezra to the hospital." Aria answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Aria, this man is a pervert and he deserves to be punched. In fact he deserves much worse for what he did to you."

"He is not a pervert, he is my boyfriend. And what exactly was wrong in what he did to me? He makes me happy, treats me right, cares about me and loves me! He does everything that you haven't done in a while." Byron only stood there in shock about his daughters hurting comment. "Please just leave us alone dad, I don't really want to argue with you right now. Not knowing what else he could do to get Aria home, he went to the door without saying a word and left.

"Wow, now that was easier than I thought it would be." Aria admitted still looking at the door.

"Well I wouldn't exactly use the word easy, but at least we are on our own now." Ezra stated "But when do you plan on going back? Not that I am complaining about you staying here, but we will have to face your parents eventually…"

"Yeah, I know. I think I'll just wait until tomorrow. Then my parents have time to calm down. Maybe I'll call my mom tomorrow and ask if we could talk. Talk, not scream." Aria replied, after having thought about what they will be confronted with all too soon.

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean if you want to. It would be unfair if you had to face them all on your own."

"Yes, that would be great; I could really need some support from you." Aria smiled before placing a soft kiss on Ezra's lips to which he replied with a soft whimper. "Sorry babe, I forgot about your lip" Aria apologized.

"It's ok. It doesn't even hurt that much." Ezra lied not wanting to worry her.

"I'll just get you to the hospital, that probably needs some stitches."

"Aria, that's not necessary!"

"No excuses Mr. Fitz, you are going to the hospital!" she said firmly earning a soft chuckle from Ezra. He always found it cute and a bit ironic whenever she was calling him by his last name. It always remembered him of old days, when she called him by his last name nearly all the time. At that period of time, he liked how it sounded when she called him Ezra because that only happened when they were alone.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really" Aria giggled.

xXx

"Aria honey, where are you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Ella spoke as soon as she answered the phone.

"I guess dad told you where I am." Aria replied, annoyed by her mother's concerned statement.

"No, he hasn't. How could he even know? You ran away Aria, how would he know where you went?"

"Dad should know where I am due to the fact that he showed up here last night and punched Ezra." Aria replied harshly still angry at her father's actions.

"He did what? And what do you mean by here?"

"Here means Ezra's apartment."

"You are at his apartment?" Ella asked shocked.

"Yes, I went to my boyfriend's place! What did you think where I was? At a hotel?"

"Are you going to come home now, please? I think we need to talk and it would be better face to face than on the phone."

"Yes if I can bring Ezra and we can all talk quietly about everything without you calling the police again, why not?"

"Ok. When will you be here?" Ella asked. You could hear her swallow at the mention of Ezra's name.

"Give us two hours."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" Aria ended the phone call sighing in relief. That could get interesting.

**I hope you liked the chapter. If you have any idea on what should happen during the conversation please leave a review and I'll try to include it! Please review. **


End file.
